Bitter Betrayal, Sweet Surrender
by Buffybot76
Summary: Complete Alternate Pairing Your basic Blanket Scenario fic starring Saitou and Misao
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bitter Betrayal, Sweet Surrender  
  
Authors: Buffybot76 & profiler120  
  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com or profiler120@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Saitou/Misao  
  
Disclaimer: Any and all characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. We own nothing but the plot of this fic. We also do this not for profit, but to show my appreciation for the wonderful anime/manga that is Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: A Blanket Scenario fic  
  
Author's note: This is a collaboration between myself (Buffybot76) and my friend (profiler120). Please go easy on us and please keep in mind that this will basically be PWP, so no flames.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Misao walked out of the temple as if in a daze. Her eyes were glazed over, her mouth hanging open a bit in reaction to the sight she had just witnessed. Aoshi-sama? With Omasu? *And* Okon!? Her mind was in a whirl, she was so hurt and confused by the revelation that she didn't really have any sense of direction. She could only wander aimlessly, as if in a trance.   
  
The night sky was sprinkled with stars, but the moon was nowhere to be seen, leaving the area doused in a blanket of darkness. She stumbled over something hidden beneath the thick layer of snow that lay on the ground. A tree root perhaps? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Everything that mattered had been shattered in a scant moment. The hurt and betrayal wore down a bit eventually as her sense of reality kicked back in. As did her body's senses telling her she was madly hungry. Hunger wasn't the only thing plaguing her - the hurt hadn't lessened but it dimmed in light of her anger. How dare he! The bastard, how dare he?!   
  
She tried to block the mental images that came to her mind unbidden, but failed miserably. How dare he do such a thing in the temple. Not only that, but with someone other than *her*! Being so flagrantly carnal, and with Omasu *and* Okon! Both of them! Kyyah! It was... It was... crushing.   
  
Heartbreaking.  
  
She'd never speak to them again. Any of them. How could they betray her like that? The minute her back was turned they jumped on Aoshi-sama. Not that he was fighting it, she thought, recalling a very naked Aoshi. The image made her shudder in disgust. Funny how she had always longed to see Aoshi's body free of his clothes. But when she had, it had been during a sight which had caused her stomach to turn. She scowled, barely reeling in the urge to throw her kunai at something.... preferably Okon and Omasu.   
  
  
  
Thoughts of the traitorous oniwabanshuu members aside, where was she, anyway? She reluctantly admitted to herself that rushing off into an oncoming snowstorm was stupid. Her mind had been in so deep a state of shock that she had not noticed the bite of the chilly air, nor the dampness of the snow that was falling, seeping into the material of her uniform.  
  
Stupid Aoshi, this was somehow all his fault, she thought irritably. Her fingers were going numb, she realized, and tucked them close to her body. Where was she going to go in this snow? Although tempted, she wouldn't go back. Not to the Aoyia. Not that she had anywhere else to go to. She should've taken the path to town instead of veering off towards the woods. Now she was hoplessly lost in the wilderness. Each step was a painful thing. Her clothing was becoming stiff in the cold, her skin was losing feeling. She could no longer feel her nose, ears and toes. Yes, this was bad.   
  
She knew she was really in trouble when her vision began to blur. She could barely see and it wasn't because of the falling snow. Her steps became painful. So painful that she soon stopped walking at all. Slumping against the hard frozen trunk of a tree, Misao crumpled onto her knees, doubling over in an attempt to create some kind of warmth. It was a horrible time to cry, her tears wetting her face as she tried to absorb her own body heat. Her grip slowly slackened as her head became light. Her grip on reality seemed to be dimming. She only realized she'd fallen over into the snow when her head began to get cold. The snow under her head melted, soaking into her hair, further chilling her. She closed her eyes, not wanting to face the harsh reality she'd put herself in. What a way to die, she thought.   
  
As her mind drifted she thought she heard the distinct 'crunch' of footsteps in the snow. Was someone walking? Was she imagining things? Why couldn't she dispell the imgae of Aoshi and the others out of her head? That thought was the last thing to pass through her mind as Misao slipped into the depths of unconsciousness.  
  
The sound of snow crunching beneath heavy foot falls drew nearer to the location of Misao's prone body. Soon a shadow fell across the half frozen girl as the person approached. Two newly polished boots gleamed in the slick, wet snow as the owner stopped by the fallen female. Long, lean legs bent at the knees and a set of white gloved hands reached for the girl sprawled out in the snow. Tugging off one of the gloves, the man reached down, snaking the hand beneath the wet material shifted up by her neck to feel for her pulse. Discovering one, the hand was pulled back, the white glove once more slid back on. Gripping the dark colored fabric, he gently pulled her up and shifted underneath her to support her weight as she was pulled against the tall, male figure as he rose to his feet.   
  
Saitou Hajime shifted the girl closer to his body, both to harvest her body heat and to help block them both from the wind. His eyes flickered about his surroundings. If he was correct--and he knew he was--there should be an abandoned cabin in the near vicinity. He was sure that if the little weasel had been able to go just a few more yards south, she would have found it herself. But no, she had to succumb to the cold, leaving him the pleasure of packing her slight form on to the shelter.  
  
Shifting the girl once more, Saitou began to stalk through the snow in the direction he knew the cabin lay. His thoughts centered on what she was doing out here in the cold without proper attire. Surely her babysitters at the Aoyia would have nagged her about dressing. Which meant she'd run off on a whim most likely, probably about something with that ice block Shinomori. She was so utterly predictable sometimes it was startling given her random nature. So, weasel got upset with Shinomori, ran off into the snow like an idiot and here he was stuck hauling her around. That figured about right.   
  
Finally reaching the cabin, Saitou walked to the door and groaned when he remembered his hands were otherwise occupied. Rolling his eyes, Saitou growled before using his left foot to kick the door in. The door, which had been rather rickety anyway, flew open, almost unhinging as it slammed against the wall. Saitou strode in and, using his foot again, closed the door back behind him. Looking around, Saitou took in the shape that the old cabin was in. It hadn't been lived in in awhile, that was for sure.  
  
It was sparcely furnished. Only an old futon lay in the middle of the one room shack, with a table off to the right side. There were cracks in the walls that allowed the cold blasts of winter air to drift through. The damage he'd just caused to the door only added to the drafts in the cabin.   
  
He straightened after depositing the shivering female onto the old futon mat. It certainly wasn't luxurious but it was warmer than being in the snow, he thought looking around. He turned his eyes back to the girl before him. He certainly hadn't counted on finding her. Then again, he very rarely actually *planned* on running into the weasel. Nine times of ten she just showed up randomly to rain chaos.   
  
He traced his eyes over her trembling form. Well, the clothes would have to go, he thought. They were thoroughly soaked and she would surely succumb completely to the cold if they weren't removed soon. He peered around wondering if there were any way around undressing her, although it would be fun once she woke up and found herself... 'unclothed'. He grinned. Maybe he should snatch her clothes just to piss her off.   
  
He shifted, taking a cursory glance around. He had brought his cigarettes, hadn't he? He patted his pockets and pulled them out victoriously before setting them aside on the single side table in the room. He scoffed. An old, broken down table, an old futon mat and... what was that dark heap over there? He walked over and picked it up. A blanket, well that was one positive point. He shook it once, taking note of its lack of cleanliness with a frown. It couldn't be helped though. He walked back over peering over the ninja girl once more wondering where to start.   
  
He glanced at her feet, how did those things come off? He slid his hands down her legs, feeling the wet material. He pulled and the material gave way. It was wound around her legs? Shaking his head, Saitou unbound the material with a frown. Her clothes were a hassle already. Just like her, he thought. Always coming up with ways to annoy somebody.  
  
He finally wrangled the dark damp wrappings off her leg and moved to the other. Already he felt like he needed a cigarette. He followed the same slipping off her shoes and then the socks covering her feet. He tossed the soggy articles of clothing to the side. She was not well enough dressed for this weather, he thought off handedly, feeling her cold feet against his hands. Any longer outside and she would have ended up with frostbite.  
  
He turned his eyes up, there was still that brightly colored sash at her waist covering that dark blue vested covering, and beneath it a long sleeved black shirt. He reached up, shifting her weight forward to yank loose the limp bow and pull away the sash, dropping it with her other wet things on the floor beside him. He pulled open the cloth, glad this was a bit thicker, hands falling flat against her abdomen a moment. She felt more powerful than she looked, he thought with the firmly toned skin beneath his hands. He could feel it even through the cloth.   
  
He wondered, briefly, what was beneath the dark colored shirt and pants even though he was very close to discovering such first hand. His thoughts wandered. He was doing this to keep her warm, he told himself, to keep her from getting sick. But perfectly logical reasons aside, he was damn curious what she kept hidden beneath her clothes. He slid his hands to her waist, gathering the material and sliding it up slowly laying his palms flat as he did so.   
  
She was soft. He licked his lips apprehensively. Damn, if he was letting weasel girl get to him, he'd been entirely too work oriented lately. He was tempted to tear the thing off and stop with all this odd hesitation plaguing him but that would wake her and he definitely didn't want her awake. Yet.   
  
He grinned cockily. He wanted her awake later though, he thought. Her chest was covered with tight bindings like around her legs but of an off white color, and they were wet as well. Damn. Pulling up the material, he let it pool just over her chest while he paused to snake her arms out of their sleeves. Once done he slipped it over her head and dropped it into the growing pile. He glanced down at the said pile making a note to get the clothes as far away from the futon as could before she woke. He chuckled weakly to himself, oh this would be fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bitter Betrayal, Sweet Surrender  
  
- Chapter 2 -  
  
He reached without hesitation to the tie at her waist and pulled it undone. He spread his hands against her hips, fingers curling slightly around her sides, pressing against her holding the material fast as he pulled his hands down. He stared down at the partially dressed woman and then reached around for the blanket draping it over her. The dark colored material seemed to engulf her tiny little frame. She was startlingly small. He reached beneath the blanket, glad to see her trembling had lessened.   
  
He fumbled slightly trying to find the end of the wrapping, finally finding it tucked at the bottom right corner beneath her rib cage. He scowled. Of course, this wouldn't be easy, would it? At least however, it was almost over, and she better damn well thank him for saving her later. Pulling the material off proved to be more difficult than expected with her laying down and her arms in the way. He shifted himself across the futon, pulling her up against him, tucking the blanket as well as he could against her chest while he tried to take off the clothe beneath it. He finally managed to do so and even keep her covered while he was at it. He laid her back down, congratulating himself on how good he was at this.   
  
All that was left was that skimpy material around her waist. He slid a hand beneath the blanket again and tugged at the cloth at her waist. It was wet and wouldn't slide. He glowered, sliding the blanket up her legs to her thighs and employing his other hand to tug the cloth down her hips. He finally snagged it off, tossing the material toward the pile of clothes and tossing the blanket back down over her feet.   
  
  
  
He sighed. Glancing toward the window at the front of the cabin, he noticed that the daylight was beginning to fade. It was later than he'd thought. They would definitely be staying here for the rest of the night, if the way that the snow was blowing against the window was any inidication.  
  
He trailed his eyes up her covered frame, coming to rest on the cord of braid trailing out from her head. He paused a moment, glancing over the trail of hair. Didn't she ever undo that? He wondered, albeit in his most bored moments, what she looked like with that undone and flowing around her. He wondered if it looked like that Kamiya woman's hair. He stared a moment longer before grinning again. Why wonder? She was out cold - she couldn't very well protest, now could she?   
  
He shifted closer reaching for the gold clasp and pulling it off, sliding off the cloth tie beneath it. He slid his fingers between the twines of damp hair, slowly working his hands up the long strands gently unwinding them from their braid. It fell in long waves over his wrists, pooling down onto the futon. He laid the unbound hair around her. She looked different, very serene. Very... mature. Maybe it was the creamy sweep of her bare shoulders however that caused that. He made quick work of pulling the blanket up to her nose. No more curiosities. The girl was a nuisance. Somehow the thought didn't stick quite as well as it had before.   
  
Between trying to find his matches and noticing there was a candle on the broken down table he took note of chattering teeth. He turned his head slightly peering over his shoulder to see the girl curled up in the blanket. He continued patting his clothes looking for where he'd stashed his matches. He finally found them in an inner pocket as he walked toward the table. The candle was in pretty bad shape, but probably still burnable. Didn't matter though, he'd wanted it for a cigarette anyway, he thought as he reached for one. He exhaled heavily, the cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he stared down at the shivering girl.  
  
  
  
Damn her. She'd have to still be cold, wouldn't she?   
  
  
  
He reached for his belt unclasping it and sliding it off quickly, the little gold buttons falling away. He could've cursed his own damp clothes but he wasn't about to lay down next to her wet, partially for his own discomfort and partially for her benefit. He frowned, he was doing a lot for her benefit, wasn't he?   
  
  
  
He slipped off the boots on his feet, surprised at the numbness of his own toes. He really needed to pay more attention to his body - he was going to run himself into the ground if he didn't watch it. He puffed on the cigarette, reminding himself he was working so hard purposely. He turned his sour thoughts away from such things and back to the girl on the old futon mat as he reached for the clasp at his waist. He grinned suddenly, he couldn't wait until she woke up.   
  
He pulled the blue fabric down his legs, sliding off his socks, noting how cold the floor truly was. He smoothed his hands over the shorts he wore beneath his uniform. Another western styled item, but he liked it well enough. He dropped down on one knee, sliding himself down onto the narrow futon pad beside her, trying to mind the girl's modesty a little as he attempted to lift the blanket and keep his eyes diverted.   
  
It didn't work. He still caught enough of a glimpse of creamy flesh to jumpstart a rush of heat to spread throughout his own body. Great. Just great, he thought. This isn't going to work. He attempted to rise from the mat, but was distracted when the girl actually wiggled closer to him, seeking out his own body warmth. He felt chilled arms circle around his chest and a leg draped haphazardly across his thighs. He could feel the soft curves of her breasts pressed against his side and her head nestled itself comfortably into the crook of his neck and shoulder.   
  
Now this is getting interesting, he smirked.   
  
Question was, how interesting would he let it get before it went too far? He decided not to worry about boundaries and simply enjoy the moment. It had been a long enough time since he'd enjoyed the feel of a woman beside him this way, even if it was weasel girl he was sharing it with. His smirked widened. Even if she didn't know she was sharing it yet.   
  
Misao snuggled even closer to the alluring warmth that was being provided to her. Even though she was on the brink of awareness, she still could not force her eyes to open, nor her vocal chords to work. She barely managed the satisfied sigh when that heat settled beside her, drawing her like a moth to a flame. She had scrambled toward it almost immediately, it faintly registering that the heat source took on the distinct feel of a body. A well muscled, male body.  
  
Her eyes fluttered as fragments of dreams flickered, replayed in her memory. Her beloved Aoshi-sama... it had been the most wonderful dream. Then it had all warped into something ugly with Omasu and Okon, ruining her dream, ruining her life. Her eyes snapped open suddenly - immediately registering the male body she'd dreamt wasn't a dream at all. With startling quickness she cast her eyes up and met with beautiful amber colored orbs.   
  
Hajime Saitou. What the- she froze the thought.  
  
  
  
Her clothes were gone!?   
  
Her eyes narrowed on the male she was pressed against as she fought to untangle herself from him. It didn't work. For one thing, her legs were helplessly entangled within both Saitou's legs as well as the blanket that was wrapped around them both. For another, Saitou didn't seem too keen on letting her get away. He wrapped a strong arm around her to stop her futile struggles.  
  
"Now hold on a second, weasel. It's not what you think."  
  
He could clearly see they had not had the effect he wanted, to calm her even though she had stopped shifting around. That was good. The last thing he needed was her moving around while he could feel so much of her. So, attempting a different approach, he rubbed his hand gently against her back with the arm he was using to restrain her. He watched as a myriad of emotions suddenly pooled in her eyes. She looked torn between being angry and being afraid of the sudden attention.   
  
"Saitou? What are you doing?" Her questions came out more of a whisper.  
  
"I was trying to keep you from jumping from the bed in your hastiness and flashing me. You should be thanking me for doing so, and several other things including hauling you to this cabin."   
  
Green eyes narrowed dangerously as a rosy blush crept its way onto her pale cheeks. "Thank you? " She asked in an incredulous tone. Then the rest of his words registered. He had....saved her? Brought her out of the freezing cold, but why? It puzzled her to think why Saitou had done this. And for her of all people. Glancing up into his eyes, she couldn't help but ask, "Why did you do it? I thought you didn't like me."  
  
The comment was sweet and innocent and surprisingly, made him feel old. He'd never needed a cigarette more than he craved one right now, he thought. "Who said I didn't like you?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Bitter Betrayal, Sweet Surrender  
  
- Chapter 3 -  
  
Perhaps the tone of his voice frightened her because she drew back from the line of thought quickly. "Where are my clothes?"  
  
He motioned absently off in one direction as though he had taken them off and merely tossed them over a shoulder capriciously. That, however, seemed to offend her.   
  
  
  
"You just dropped my stuff all over the floor! Who said you could-"  
  
His grip tightened suddenly, flattening her body against his. Her breath caught sharply as her rambling abruptly stopped. Her eyes widened. She had never been as close to a man before as she was at this moment. Every inch of her body came into contact with a part of his. She tried craning her neck back to at least keep her face from being pressed any closer to his chest than necessary. Oh how had she gotten herself into this? Desperately her mind searched for a way out of this odd situation.  
  
"It's just you, me and the bed, I suggest we make use of it."   
  
He grinned evilly at the horrified look that passed over her face before pulling her head down against his chest to stifle any words she might dare throw at him.   
  
"Go to sleep weasel. It's cold outside, be thankful you have me to keep you warm."   
  
She muttered something against his skin, her lips dancing against his flesh in a way that almost made him shiver in delight. Something, he vaguely realized, about his being grateful he had her to keep him warm. He allowed an amused smile as he stared up at the ceiling.   
  
She couldn't believe he was actually doing this. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. How could this be happening? Taking deep, even breaths, Misao resolved that there was nothing else she could do. So she allowed her body to relax against Saitou's, their combined body heat raising the temperature beneath the blanket they shared. Not wanting to be uncomfortable, she allowed her arms to encircle his waist, just as his was around her own. The tip of her nose tingled as the heat from his chest chased away the coldness and allowed her sense of smell to begin working again. Breathing deep, Misao smiled as she detected the scent of sandalwood. She loved sandalwood.  
  
The smell--which was nearly intoxicating in its sweetness--seemed to be most potent near the crook of where his neck met his shoulder. Misao smiled slightly. It's odd how such an arrogantly rude man like Hajime Saitou could smell so.... so nice, she thought. Misao puzzled over this surprising revelation. That is, until the overwhelming urge to bury her nose in his neck and smell just how nice he was, overcame her. She tried hard to resist, but it was just too much. She was still weak and he just smelled so good.   
  
Instead, she let logic slide away and did what her instincts were pulling her to. She shifted, sliding her body up against his, pulling her head closer to that desired place. Her gaze flickered briefly to his. His eyes were slightly wider than usual, clearly surprised by her boldness. She supposed it was the fact that she was shocking him that made her do it. Or perhaps she was just delusional from all the exposure to the cold weather. Either way, Misao could not really say what caused her to do what she did next. While she kept her green eyes locked with Saitou's amber ones, Misao allowed her tongue to tentatively snake out and trail along the exposed skin. his collar bone.  
  
The muscles in his chest seemed to jump as she leaned against him. His response seemed to empower her, increasing her boldness. She smiled slightly, shyly almost as she shifted against him, pulling herself up just enough to press her chest against his. Saitou felt his body beginning to respond to the little minx's actions. Damn but it had been so long since he had felt the softness of a woman's curves pressed against him. Ever since Tokio had left him, he had buried himself in work to ease the emotional pain his wife's betrayal had caused. It seemed that Mibu's Wolf was only human after all.  
  
He loosened his hold a bit, trying to relax but not quite able to do so completely. He liked this aggressive streak. He'd always like her boldness, although he'd thought she'd be very reserved in situations like this. Given her small stature he'd always guessed her to be shy and afraid. That's how Tokio had been... soft and compliant. She yielded to his whims and desires, never giving thought or comment to her own. The little weasel had just become a lot more exciting than he'd ever imagined.   
  
Misao's eyes widened a bit in shock as she realized that Saitou was making no move to stop her. He's actually going to allow this? That thought for some reason made her giddy and she smiled before allowing her lips to begin trailing light kisses along his neck and strong jaw. The kisses were gentle to begin with, but soon grew into something more as Misao felt a primal urge take over her senses. She began to nip and bite her way up and down that sweet smelling, well muscled throat. Every once in a while, lapping at the occasional red mark she left behind. His breathing quickened, hands coming to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to him. As her lips continued sliding across his skin he felt his resistence to her fading and his desire to pin her to the futon mat increasing.  
  
His hands massaged her hips roughly, kneading his calloused fingertips into her delicate skin. She moaned weakly, the gentle pressure of her lips tightening slightly, startling him when her teeth suddenly bit down into flesh. The slight pain her bite caused was enough to momentarily push all coherant thought from his mind. He sucked in a harsh breath before letting it out with a shudder as patience and amusement flew out the window.   
  
The nick on his flesh throbbed slightly as he turned, pressing her flat against the futon. Allowing his knee to slip between her thighs, Saitou shifted so that he now knelt over her. Her lips formed a small, alluring little 'o' shape. Wanted to play with him, did she? His excitement melded with male pride as he leered down at her, grinning predatorily. This seemed to startle her slightly as the look in her eyes changed just slightly.   
  
Wanted to toy with him, did she? Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Her innocence was just as alluring - causing his blood to pound - begging him to taste her. All of her. He wanted his teeth in her flesh like hers had been in his. Hell, he wanted her. Things were beyond the point of 'getting out of hand'. He leaned down close, fanning his heated breath against her face. He lingered a moment before dropping a notch further and pressing his lips against hers. She gasped, and he pressed harder, slanting his mouth against hers, deepening their contact. Concious, logical thought seemed not to matter anymore as he allowed his body free reign of him. Thrusting his tongue past her parted lips, Saitou recieved his first real taste of heaven.   
  
Misao moaned as she felt the first touch of Saitou's tongue against her own, taunting it as the man himself often taunted her to frustration. Her hands began to wander aimlessly across broad shoulders, fingers clenching every now and then to dig sharp nails into tanned skin. They skimmed briefly down well-muscled biceps, then back again to wrap her arms around Saitou's neck. As a particularly loud moan escaped her lips, Saitou was jolted back to reality. He groaned, staring down into passion glazed eyes fully realizing the implication of their position and where it was very much leading to.   
  
  
  
"Oh hell," he muttered sliding back from her, dropping back down onto the futon mat beside her, staring again at the ceiling.   
  
He knew already she was confused. What the hell was he thinking touching her that way? Virginal little Misao and him all over her like some lecherous old man that hadn't touched a woman in twenty years.   
  
Misao blinked rapidly for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened....or rather, what had just about happened. She had....and he had let....and they had....But he'd stopped. And she felt...disappointed? She had been practically on the verge of...oh who was she kidding? she had been way over the edge of giving in. He could have had her, but he'd stopped. Why the hell did he stop?!?   
  
Casting her eyes to the side, she observed Saitou as he stared up at the wooden support beams in the ceiling. Would he say anything? Should she say anything? Taking a deep breath, Misao gathered her nerve and rolled over onto her side, gently easing the blanket up to cover her exposed breasts as she did so. When she was finally facing Saitou, she hesitated, trying to think of something, anything to say and ease the tension. Before she could, Saitou's deep timbered voice broke the silence first.  
  
"Go to sleep, Misao."   
  
  
  
Her eyes widened at the use of her given name and she frowned. Since when had he been so serious as not to even use that accursed nickname, 'weasel girl'?   
  
  
  
She sat up, clutching the blanket, almost an afterthought in her haste. "I will not! What the hell was that and why exactly did you stop so quickly?!"   
  
He glanced toward her, wondering if that was really disappointment in her voice. Her cheeks were flushed in a way that made her look very pretty, he noted also taking note of the arm secured across her chest holding the blanket to her. It was too cold for her to start moving around so he quietly urged her to lay back down. She refused, glaring at him and he sat up, annoyed with her.   
  
  
  
"Stop being annoying." He attempted to force her to lay back down but couldn't press her effectively enough from his position and instead wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled. He only succeeded in snagging the blanket to her waist.   
  
"Kyah!" She shrieked, noting how his gaze lingered on her chest as she scrambled to hide herself. Although she admited to herself she was a tad bit reluctant, with the way his eyes were gazing so hungrily at her breasts she almost felt like he was touching her. "No free peeks!"   
  
The corners of his mouth quirked up and he seemed ready to reply when he fell back down against the mattress, eyes toward the ceiling. "What do you want to talk about?"   
  
The girl was causing him serious discomfort, he thought irritably. Maybe if she started talking about that damned Shinomori he could get focused again.  
  
  
  
"What were you doing out in the snow anyway, where was Shinomori?"   
  
It was like blinds were suddenly drawn shut, blocking out all emotions in her expressive green eyes. "He's at the Aoyia."   
  
Short, simple, to the point. Not anything like the sort of response she normally gave when the subject was Shinomori. Saitou glanced at her as he felt his curiosity begin to rise a notch.   
  
"Oh? Finally stop carrying a torch for that ice cube?"   
  
There was a grumbled response from the now sullen young woman. Something that sounded along the lines of "He didn't seem to be acting like an ice cube when I left." but he couldn't be sure.  
  
He turned slightly. "Oh? What exactly was he doing?"   
  
  
  
She turned to him with a bitter glare "Things."   
  
  
  
"Things?"   
  
"Yes, things."  
  
He grinned, finding amusement again. "Suddenly turning shy, weasel? What things are you referring to?"  
  
"You're a man, Saitou. What kind of things could a man do with Omasu and Okon? In a secluded room? A distance away from the Aoiya?"   
  
Saitou's reaction was far from what Misao had expected it would be. Starting as a deep rumble in his chest, a hearty bout of laughter built up before finally escaping from Saitou's lips. His eyes were closed tightly he was laughing so hard. Misao glowered at the man who had obviously found humor in what she felt was Aoshi's betrayal of her. One of her hands, which was clutching the blanket to her chest, released it's hold long enough to whack Saitou on his bare chest with a forceful slap.   
  
"Hey! It isn't funny, dammit!"  
  
"On the contrary, weasel...I find it very funny!"  
  
She shot him her best Aoshi-glare. "What the hell is so funny about it?"   
  
  
  
She looked so serious, he cut off the laughter sharply, sighing heavily. "Don't take it so hard, weasel."   
  
His comment didn't do much to sooth her ruffled feathers. However, she did stop her assault on his chest with her hand, instead choosing to leave it laying limp upon it, her fingers gently stroking its smooth surface. He couldn't help but feel something for her situation, the poor thing looked crushed. No wonder she'd been out in the snow. Who would've gone home after finding the person you loved with not one lover, but two, and people you trusted no less. It was distracting, however, that she'd suddenly decided to start touching him again. That was probably not good. Not for him and rational thought anyway. Placing a hand over the small hand to still its nerve wracking movements, Saitou simply held it flat against his chest and sighed deeply before coming to a decision.   
  
"You're not the first one to feel this way you know....to feel sad...hurt.... betrayed." His voice, when he spoke, startled Misao as much as his words. It was oddly soft, not at all sounding like the Hajime Saitou that she knew.  
  
Looking up, she saw his golden gaze had taken on a decidedly tender expression. They seemed to glow in the darkned room, giving the impression of a wolf's eyes, just like his nickname suggested.  
  
"Oh? You feel that way too?" She didn't stop to consider if she was being invasive, she just asked. He liked that about her. Straight forward - said what she wanted. "I never thought I was the only one to feel this. I just think it's majorly unfair for it to happen to me!" She sighed at the injustice of it all before turning her thoughts to him again. "Anyway, what happened to you?"  
  
He hesitated, not certain he wanted to discuss it with her. But she'd been honest with him and he hadn't told anyone else... Even though he doubted telling her was such a good idea. She didn't seem the type to keep secrets well, and yet she must. She was a ninja.  
  
  
  
"Tokio left me for another man," he replied simply, not wanting to mince words on the subject.   
  
  
  
Her gasp surprised him, even moreso when she raised up to meet his eyes. Using the hand resting on his chest for support, Misao's other hand--the one that had still been holding the blanket--released its hold and traveled toward his face. The warmth of her palm on his cheek caused Saitou's eyes to widen as he watched the blanket fall completely away from her upper body once more.   
  
"Misao, what are you -- "  
  
"Shhh." She shushed him by gently rubbing her thumb against his lips. "I guess both of our lives stink."   
  
She settled down a bit beside him laying her head against his chest. Since she showed no signs of doing anything else he sighed, merely enjoying the presence of another. It was nice, having someone around just to ... lay with. They were keeping each other warm too, that had to count for something. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bitter Betrayal, Sweet Surrender  
  
- Chapter 4 -  
  
Necessity.   
  
Why he was suddenly running through a list of why Misao was naked and in bed with him struck him as odd. He suddenly wondered what he'd say if Shinomori walked through the door. His line of thought was lost however when she began speaking again.   
  
"I don't know what to do... I can't avoid the Aoyia forever, and I can't not go back to my family. But what am I supposed to do?"   
  
He'd never heard her sound so hopeless before. So lost. He didn't like it. At all. He found himself furious that Shinomori had reduced such a vibrant young woman to this. It wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. Giving into his urges, Saitou tightened his arms around Misao's lithe form, snuggling her closer to him. One hand stroked her hair tenderly, allowing the silken strands to fall through his fingers at each pass. Breathing in the scent of her hair, Saitou could not help but think that it smelled vaguely of honeysuckle. A sweet scent indeed.   
  
"Do you know the first time that I saw you--in that village Shishio had taken over, and that child's family were hung--I couldn't help but think how strong in spirit you were. Impulsive perhaps, but strong nonetheless. You can't let something like this defeat you, Misao. You are much stronger than that. You don't even have to stay in the Aoyia if you are uncomfortable there. You're still young, you could do something else with your life besides serve Shinomori tea all day long. I'm sure Okon and Omasu would be more than happy to do that for you."  
  
"I could and I couldn't. I was raised as an Oniwabanshuu member, how could I just abandon it?"   
  
"There are other organizations that could use your talent." He replied idly as his thoughts wandered. Her hair was soft. Texture only mattered to him when it was in relation to a woman. He only ever thought about it when he was reveling in female softness.   
  
She sighed heavily. "I guess. Can't spend the rest of my life nursing a broken heart. Jerk... ooooh, wait till I get back to the Aoyia someone is so in for it!" she suddenly declared, looking ready for a brawl.  
  
  
  
He turned her gaze to him. "Forget that- what about it? Leave the Aoyia? Come work for me, I could use a weasel on staff."   
  
She held her laughter in check when she realized he was perfectly serious. To say the least, Misao was utterly speechless. He is....offering me a job? A job with him? Unbelievable. Startling as the thought seemed, Misao found herself warming to the idea. Why not? she thought to herself. It wasn't like Aoshi would miss her too much. He already had all the women he could handle at the Aoyia it seemed.   
  
"But if I leave the Aoyia," Misao began. "where would I stay?"  
  
His mouth twitched. "We'll arrange something, I'm not going to throw you into the street."  
  
She rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see from where her head rested on his shoulder. "I figured that Saitou. But what sort of arrangement, I mean. I don't know anybody to stay with really, and I wouldn't feel right letting you pay for a place...."  
  
"I have a place near town - you could stay with me until you got your own."   
  
The moment the words left his mouth he knew he was losing his mind. Makimachi Misao in his house- at all hours? That close? Not a good idea, he told himself, but he wasn't about to take it back. On second thought, maybe he needed something like her, something to drag him back to reality a bit. He had been preoccupied lately with work. He could do with some distraction and there wasn't a moment she breathed when she wasn't causing trouble for someone.  
  
Misao thought at first that her hearing had been affected by her time spent in the freezing snow. She couldn't possibly have heard what she thought she had, could she? Hajime Saitou did not just invite me to move in with him...did he? Her eyes showed her surprise openly and her mouth was slightly slack jawed in shock. After a few seconds, Misao shook her head slightly to clear it.   
  
"I don't know," she answered indecisively. "It's so much to think about all at once. I'm not sure I could stand living with you anyway."   
  
A twinge of disappointment ran through him at her refusal and Saitou frowned. Had he actually been hoping she would accept? He scoffed at the idea. Why would he want to be put through such torture? Instead, he settled for directing his normal smirk at Misao. "Probably couldn't handle me anyway."   
  
Her head shot up faster than he'd thought she could move.   
  
  
  
"What'd you say?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, I think you heard me well enough, weasel." Saitou smirked, lying back down flat onto the futon, folding his arms up to rest his head on his forearms.  
  
She stared at him for a moment. "Couldn't handle you?" she repeated slowly. She lifted a hand dropping it to the plane of his chest, spreading her fingers out and tracing provocative little patterns as she leaned close. "Makimachi Miaso can handle anyone."  
  
Saitou's smirk never faltered, though his heartbeat picked up slightly in its pace. Turning his head slightly toward the woman at his side, Saitou gave her a challenging look. "Prove it."  
  
She nodded just slightly, straightening as she turned to him, licking her lips nervously. Prove it? She would prove it, question was... how to prove it? How far was too far? Or... maybe that didn't matter? Did she really want to get... physical with Saitou?   
  
The moment she fully formed the thought she remembered Aoshi. Bastard! Well she wasn't saving herself for him so why the hell not. Besides, she thought with a bright smile, she liked Saitou's touch. He was... addicting.   
  
"Don't toy with me Saitou, I can take you," she growled, sliding closer, drawing one leg over him and settling herself across his hips, covering her arms across her chest.   
  
Saitou's smirk turned into an all out grin as he took in the loveliness sitting atop of him. What a beautiful sight, he thought. Bringing his arms from behind his head, Saitou gripped well rounded hips beneath the blanket that puddled around them. Wondering what the little minx would do next, he waited in anticipation. 


	5. Chapter 5 link to affnet

You won't get the best of me, she thought, leaning down finally releasing her arms from across her chest as her skin touched his. She thought she might have felt him shudder slightly beneath her but it was probably a twitch. His eyes seemed to narrow on her as his breath seemo quo quicken, she could hear him breathing. She suddenly imagined planting a 'conquered by Misao' sign on him after this was over and barely managed to stifle her laughter. She leaned forward sliding her hands up his body to tangle in his hair, and pulled his head to one side. She leaned close, lips against his ear.

"What's wrong Saitou? Afraid to play with me now?"

A deep growling sound passing his lips was the only warning Misao recieved before she found herself suddenly in the reverse position she had just been in. With a small squeak, she found she was flat of her back upon the futon, her legs spread in a most compromising way as Saitou knelt between them, hovering above her. Amber eyes glowing with a heated look peering down at her through the wisps of his bangs. "Afraid?" He asked, voice having grown husky as things began to grow more intense between them. "Oh no, little minx, I'm far from afraid." He emphasized his point by grinding his hips against her slightly.

Misao gasped as she felt a foreign hardness pressed against her thigh. Oh Kami, was that his... Taking a deep breath, Misao attempted to suppress the panic that was beginning to rise. She couldn't..no, wouldn't back out now! Allowing herself to relax beneath him, Misao brought her hands up to knead at Saitou's thickly corded neck and shoulders. He feels so good, she thought, as she relished in the way his muscles rippled beneath her fingertips. So strong, and handsome...so perfect. He was just looking at her. All that power, restrained as he just stared down at her. Had she been in any other position she might have felt threatened, but now she just felt desired and it was exhilarating. She tightened her grip pulling herself up against him.

"Not afraid?" she whispered, her lips against his cheek. "Maybe you should be." she challenged as she began trailing kisses along his jaw until she reached his earlobe, on which she began toble ble lightly.

This gesture brought Saitou's own lips conveniently closer to the curve of Misao's neck. The soft scent that was undeniably her wafted up to fill him with a sudden urge to bury his nose against her neck, which he inevitably did, allowing his lips to graze on the creamy skin there. A sigh that could only be described as contented escaped him, mingling with Misaown. wn. Pulling back from her slightly, Saitou's large calloused hands began moving over satiny smooth skin, coaxing forth soft sounds of newfound pleasure in their wake. One hand trailed downward to tenderly cup a well rounded breast, while the other rose to entangled itself into the midnight tresses that fanned out around her like a sea of onyx. Long, tapered fingers tightened slightly to squeeze the tender flesh, causing Misao's back to arch upward, seeking more of the scorching contact. As he touched her, Saitou found that he couldn't tear his eyes from her face. For some reason he relished the look of passion that was etched so blatantly on her face.

A pleased smile quirked at the corners of his mouth as he took in the sight of her. Head thrown back slightly, eyes closed as the sensations he was envoking on her untried body overcame her will to keep them open. Her mouth was opened slightly, allowing small moans and occasional gasps to escape everytime his hand moved in an appreciative way. At last, Saitou found he coudn't keep from wanting to explore more of her. Shifting, Saitou allowed his mouth to take over caressing an area where his hand once had. Misao's eyes flew open at the feel of something hot and moist enclosing around the tip of her left breast, then almost immediately slammed shut again as the delicious suction began, driving every coherant thought she could have possibly had at that moment from her mind. Her roaming hands instantly shot up to bury themselves in his hair, clutching his head to her impulsively.

"Saitou..." His name came out no more than a whispered sigh, but still he heard.

The sound caused him to smile against her chest as a sense of contentment swelled up within him. A feeling that he had not felt in months. He dropped his head lower, sliding his tongue along her abdomen, causing her to tremble, either from his touch or the cold air now blowing across her body. She brought her hands up, crossing them across her breasts. He looked up, meeting her eyes as he swirled his tongue around the curve of her belly button. She was too soft. Too sweet. Where was Misao? Where had the fire tongued, vixen gone? Her eyes were shimmering and uncertain. He raised his head, leaning up, letting the cool air assault both of them.

"I've changed my mind, weasel." He drawled, his voice low.

Her dazed eyes cleared a bit. "Changed your mind?" She repeated.

He grinned, taking her hands and sliding them down his chest to rest at the small white bow around his waist. Her eyes widened, and his grin followed suit.

"Saitou-"

"Are you afraid?"

She stared at him a moment, uncertainty glowing in her eyes before she shook her head 'no'.  
Her hesitation was clear, but her hands were steady as she pulled the white linen tie, letting it unwrap from around his waist. He settled back farther, impatiently snatching the material from her hands as she slowly slid it over his hips. He didn't have half enough patience for modesty at the moment. He flung the material aside, not missing her reaction. A dainty hue tinted her cheeks, the hand she'd brought to her face to hide it being ineffective. He watched her bite her lip as she tried not to stare, and tried simultaneously not to shiver in the cold air of the room. Rather inconvenient it had to be so cold, he thought off-handedly. Misao felt her cheeks flush, even as she tried to hide it. The room was cold, but she could barely feel it through the heat consuming her from the inside.

She struggled, unsure of where to keep her eyes, on his face or... in his lap? She wasn't sure, Megumi never told her about that! Although now she was really glad she'd gone for a little 'girl talk' with the female doctor. Of course, she'd been obsessed with pleasing Aoshi at the time, but, it seemed Saitou would be the one to benefit from her... 'worldly knowledge' as it were. Although, with the look in his eyes, he seemed to expect her to... she bit her lip harder. She mentally told herself to relax, that she was upset over nothing. But the intense look in his eyes threatened to destroy her self-counseling.

"Saitou?" she questioned uncertainly.

"You said you weren't afraid, minx." 

She straightened and leaned forward. Her eyes narrowed, focusing on his glowing orbs. "You'll be sorry for this... later, I promise."

"'This'?" he chuckled. "You seem to think I'm imposing some kind of punishmnent on you."

She frowned, turning her lips down into a pout. "Stop teasing," she scolded, her gaze flickering down once more.

Taking a deep breath, Misao focused her attention on lowering her hand to touch that part of Saitou that she had--up until this point--never seen or even thought about before. As her hand came into contact with that part of his anatomy, Saitou let out a hissing breath as a soul rending pleasure shot throughout his entire body from her simple touch. Her hand encircled him, stroking in an unsure but light grip. The first thought to enter Misao's mind as she caressed Saitou's heated flesh, was to wonder how something could be so hard and yet feel so silken at the same time. It was amazing, fascinating really.

Her touch was one of naivity. Of one who had never done such a thing before, yet it still was enough to set his body on fire. Closing his eyes, Saitou allowed an appreciative growl to emerge from deep within his chest. The low rumlbing sound startled her and she paused in her ministrations, diverting her gaze to Saitou's face. As if sensing her looking at him, Saitou opened his own amber eyes. Their gazes locked for an intense moment before Saitou leaned forward and initiated another searing kiss. Misao's hand tightened around his member as his lips caressed hers. Her grip was sure, and pressing harder causing him to groan into her mouth. Reaching down he enclosed her wrist, pulling her hand away. He pressed her back against the futon mat, admiring the look of her a moment.

She almost looked like an entirely different person, with her thick hair fanned out about her like silken midnight. The look of hesitant anticipation was mixed with one of utmost passion, conjuring up the image of a seductive angel.

He put the thought aside as he reached for her, pushing her knees apart, not worried at the slight resistance she gave him. Females were taught from very young ages not to sit certain ways, it irked him a bit. Tokio had been like this at first too, but he put thoughts of her aside as well. He glanced up at her briefly, but she gave no sign for him to stop. He leaned over her crawling between her parted legs. It was one place he'd never expected he'd be.

Ever.


	6. Chapter 6 link to affnet

Bitter Betrayal, Sweet Surrender  
- Chapter 6 -

Mouth trailing from her lips once more, Saitou blazed a trail down her slender throat before coming to a stop once again at her chest. His hands were busy as well, having released Misao's own, to begin caressing down the expanse of skin along her sides, pausing to sqeeze ever so slightly at her hips before trailing back up again. He continued the oral assault on her breasts for a moment before moving downward once again to swirl his tongue along her stomach. His hands moved from her hips to her thighs, coaxing them to part further so that he could settle between them in the position he desired. 

Misao gasped in shock and she jolted a bit as she felt the sensation of Saitou's warm breath against the most intimate part of her. What was he...? Was he actually going to...? Oh Kami, he was! Misao's eyes flew open wide, her head falling back onto the futon, her mouth opening in a silent scream as a wave of new sensations overwhelmed her. Her entire body arching in pleasure as Saitou's mouth settled on her fully. bodybody automatically began to writhe under the onslaught of his talented mouth. She felt as if something was winding tight within her. It grew tighter and tighter until it broke in a brilliant burst of pleasure, causing her body to convulse while a scream of ecstacy escaped her parted lips.

As the last spasms began to fade, Misao felt the passion-induced fog that had clouded her brain disappate. When her eyes focused once more, she beheld the sight of Saitou rising to hover above her once again. His amber eyes studying her flushed face as the tip of his tongue made a quick appearance to make a pass over his lips. He tasted me, she thought as her blush deepened even more. She bit her lip as he neared, body hovering over hers just slightly, the heat from their bodies coalescing into a fiery wave that swept over her. 

"You're sweet, minx..." he drawled, trailing his tongue over her shoulder.

"Saitou," she breathed, a moment before his lips touched hers.

"Maybe if you're a good little minx, I'll let you taste me later

He moved back slightly and she gasped as she felt the searing heat of his member pressing against her intimately. She bit her lip again, telling herself to relax. The moment Saitou felt her body's tension fade he knew she was his, completely. He smiled then, not smirked, but actually smiled. The action causing his already handsome features to take on a more disarming appearance. If Misao hadn't already been breathless, then she most assuredly would have been at such a stunning sight. He then red red his head, continuing to kiss her as his hands once more took leave to explore her body. Soft sighs were once again coaxed from Misao's lips as she gave herself over to Saitou's expert touch. Long, nimble fingers ran across silky skin, pausing every so often to squeeze or tweak an area resulting in many gasps and moans. It didn't take long before Misao realized that Saitou had a certain destination in mind as one of his hands slipped down to the apex of her thighs, cupping her firmly.

"Oh, Kami..." the words left her lips before she realized it, and Misao immediately bit her lower lip again.

Saitou chuckled deeply. "No need to keep quite, minx. I like it when you're vocal." He murmured. Leaning down close to her ear, he whispered, "In fact, I intend on having you screaming my name by the time I'm through with you."

Maybe if she hadn't been so preoccupied by the delightful sensations that his hand was causing her lower body, Misao would have been riled at his comment. She moaned deeply at his touch and he watched her with passion-glazed eyes. Her voice broke in a startled cry as his fingers slid up, pressing gently at her entrance. She tensed slightly as she felt his fingers slid up inside her.

"Does it hurt?" he inquired gently.

Her eyes drifted down to his, shaking her head. "N-not really."

She breathed deeply as he moved his fingers inside her, trying to familiarize herself with the feeling. She gasped as he continued to press the heel of his palm against her as his fingers dipped and pulled back from within her. 

"Sa-Saitou."

He looked up from his hand, noting for the first time that the cabin was getting dim. 

"Hm?" he grunted.

"Can we...just..." she seemed lacking for words and he was about to tease when she continued. "I want to feel you."

He grinned. "Feel me?"

She nodded, looking tense and he slid his fingers back, watching her face tighten momentarily. He shifted, moving his hips closer to hers.

"You want me, eh, minx?"

Her eyes narrowed on him impatiently. He shifted again, drawing back slightly and she closed her eyes, tensing when she felt him pressing against her.

"Relax." He coaxed, voice smooth and soft.

He pressed closer, sliding in slowly, watching her try to remain relaxed. It was a challenge as she could feel every inch of him that entered her body, could feel her inner walls stretching to accomodate the steady intrusion. Saitou hissed as he felt the warmth of her engulf him. She was tight, as he had known she would be. He kept his advance slow, allowing her to adjust to him before advancing a bit further into her warm body.

When Saitou was sheathed within her fully, he paused. Grinding his teeth together in an attempt to not simply thurst heedlessly into the welcoming warmth surrounding him, Saitou waited. Misao forced her body to relax and before long the stetching feeling receeded, leaving her with ony a sense of fullness. Of being complete. Growing restless, Misao shifted her hips slightly, drawing her legs up to wrap them around Saitou's waist in a more comfortable position. At her movement, Saitou issued a deep groan and his hips bucked against her's instinctively.

"Oh!" Misao gasped, as a bolt of sheer pleasure bolted shot throughout her body. Her hands once again grasped his shoulders tightly, her nails scoring the tanned skin. "Do that again." she whispered, yearning for more of the sensation. It had felt almost like it had before, when Saitou had used his mouth and Misao somehow knew that if he would move again, she would be finding herself on that delightful threshold once again. "Please, Saitou. Sheged ged shamelessy and shifted her hips again. He couldn't help the grin that pulled over his lips, almost of it's own accord.

"Like this, minx?" Saitou growled, as he moved against her again.

Her reply was an incoht grt groan. He slid his hips back, sliding in her slowly causing her eyes to drift closed. He delighted in her moaning his name in delightful half syllables. He was momentarily content to watch her until he felt the points of her nails on his forearms. When they suddenly ground down, pressing into his skin and raked down toward his wrists, he shuddered.

With each thrust of his hips, Misao felt that delightful sensation begin to build steadily. She had never felt something so wonderful and knew in an instant that she could easily become addicted to it. Come to crave it. She already wanted more and Misao moaned as she began to move her hips as well, matching Saitou's thrusts almost perfectly. He leaned forward, sliding his hands down her sides to her hips, reaching down and around and arching her back up toward him. He slid his hands lower, beneath her pulling her hips up off the bedding. She gasped, eyes flying open. He grinned smugly as their eyes met, as he thrust forward quickly against her. She sucked in a deep breath. 

"Saitou," she drawled, narrowing her eyes just slightly. "Stop playing with me."

Saitou replied not with words, but with an increase in his pace, which served to draw even louder moans from Misao. Any other chastising remark swiftly fled her mind as Saitou rocked against her again and again. Misao's head began to thrash from side to side helplessly, her hands reaching down to clutching the bedding as the tension mounted within her. Her eyes clenched tightly, she felt herself spiralling out of control until an explosion of ecstacy erupted inside her. A scream of completion passed her lips and her back arched as she rode out the wave of her orgasm.

Her scream combined with the feeling of her inner muscles spasming around him caused Saitou to lose himself as well, though he barely made a sound as he did so. Finally spent, Saitou lowered them both back down onto the futon. The blanket fell around their slumped frames as each fell into slumber within the shared warmth, neither stirring till the following morning.


	7. Chapter 7 The End

Bitter Betrayal, Sweet Surrender   
  
- Chapter 7 -  
  
Long, dark lashes fluttered lightly before lifting to reveal a pair of sleep-blurred green eyes. Misao took a moment to focus on who was lying beside her, taking in Saitou's angular profile.  
  
So it wasn't a dream. she thought. Somehow the thought wasn't as devestating as it should have been. Taking a moment to replay all that had occured the previous night, Misao reveled in the memory of how good it had felt to be held in Saitou's arms all night. Of the pleasure that he had awakened in her. She heaved a heavy sigh, turning her gaze to the ceiling. It was early, the birds were chirping loudly outside. It reminded her all too well that if Okina or the others saw her now they would be so disappointed.  
  
Strangely, that thought wasn't as awful as it had once seemed to her. Her life was her own to lead she realized now. She alone would have to realize the consequences of her actions, and were there ever consequences. She thought back to that awkward afternoon she'd spoken with Megumi, learning all the specifics of how babies were conceived. That was an all too real possiblity now, but aside from that she also had to face the fact that Saitou could wake up and realize just what a colossal mistake he'd made. And if he did, she wasn't sure she could bear it.   
  
Only one way to find out, she thought with a resigned sigh.   
  
Turning back to the slumbering man beside her, Misao reached a tentative hand out, intent to shake him awake. She paused halfway there, hesitant to actually face a fully awake Saitou. Pulling the hand back, she simply lay there and studied the handsome features before her a moment longer. The angles of his nose and jaw were sharp, but they looked good on him. His lips were thin, but then again they had felt so very, very nice when he had kissed her with them. The wisps of bangs that forever hung in his face, were parted as he lay on his back, and fell at each side of his temples.   
  
He doesn't snore. The random thought came out of nowhere and Misao had to stifled a giggle. Now where had that come from? I have to face the music eventually, she thought finally, sighing. Might as well be sooner than later. This time when the hand reached out, it actually accomplished its task of settling on Saitou's chest. She didn't even get the opportunity to shake him because he was startled awake by her touch. She wondered if that was because of his line of work, but didn't dwell on the thought. His beautiful amber eyes blinked a few times before settling on her.   
  
"You going to sleep all day?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. She was an early riser because of work at the Aoyia, she had to get up and help. It was just barely dawn now - briefly she considered the possiblity he wouldn't like being awakened so early.  
  
He yawned lazily. "Go back to sleep," he ordered, closing his eyes again.  
  
"No way! Get up! You can't spend half the day abed. We have to get out of here anyway. Best to travel early and get a good start."   
  
That seemed to wake him and his gaze centered on her again. "Travel? I have zero intentions of going anywhere for the moment." He stated, then closed his eyes once more.  
  
Misao blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to actually want to lay beside her any longer than was needed. But he didn't seem too eager to rise, and oddly enough, she didn't want to either. In fact, she felt the urge to bury herself up against him and lay her head on that broad, bare chest. What would he say? Would he mind? Sigh. Only one way to find out. Ever so slowly, Misao eased closer until her body touched his. He cracked his eyes slightly and glanced at her, but remained quiet. Taking this as permission, Misao moved over completely and felt a tingle of happiness when Saitou stretched out an arm to wrap around her, pulling her to him securely. With a contented sigh, Misao pillowed her head on Saitou's chest and closed her eyes briefly while she listened to his slow, even heartbeat.  
  
"When are we going to leave?" She finally inquired, tentatively.  
  
"Later."   
  
She frowned. "That's not an answer," she quietly grumbled, but he didn't oblige her with a further reply.   
  
To her surprise, he did seem genuinely tired. If his even breathing was any indication several minutes later he had fallen back asleep. She bit back a wave of irritation. How were they supposed to talk if he was going to sleep? She drifted in her warm haven for a few more minutes before restlessness got the better of her and she slid away. If he woke, he didn't try to stop her and remained quiet, and still with eyes closed. She made quick work of putting her clothes back on, disappointed to find they were damp still. Once she was suitably dressed she took a cursory glance around. There was nothing to warm the room with and that flimsy candle wasn't going to do anything. She looked once more to Saitou, and blinked when she found him awake and watching her. How long had he been staring? She flushed, wondering if he'd watched her dress.  
  
"Uhh," she began, not quite knowing what to say.   
  
She looked into his eyes and gasped at the heated look, so evidently directed at her, true testimony that he had in fact watched her dress. Her breath caught in her throat as he sat up on the futon, the blanket falling into his lap where a very evident bulge was accented beneath.   
  
"Now why'd you go and get dressed, minx? I thought I told you I wasn't ready to leave just yet."   
  
The teasing in his voice was evident, but there was something else as well....a hint of promise.  
  
Clearing her throat, Misao broke away from such an intense stare, not quite sure how to respond.  
  
"Yeah, well who said you were giving orders. I'm telling you, we need to leave."   
  
Perhaps it was the tone of her voice that caused his amusement to die suddenly. "Something bothering you, weasel?"  
  
She kept her back to him. "What could possibly be bothering me?" she asked, wondering if she sounded childish.   
  
She kind of felt that way at the moment, but she was in emotional turmoil. She didn't know what to do or how she was supposed to feel. She didn't even know, not really, what had happened between them last night. What was that? A mistake? Her first experience as a man's mistress? Is that what she would be, his mistress? She could hardly marry now, not in her 'condition'. Worse yet, what if he didn't want anything to happen outside this little hut. This little 'love shack' as it were. Maybe they would leave here and all the memories were to be left as well.  
  
She sighed heavily, feeling lost. How had she ended up here?  
  
"Misao?"   
  
The use of her name startled her and she turned to him.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
His face, she noted, had the most peculiar expression on it at that moment. As if he were struggling to not laugh and at the same time keeping his temper in check. What was he upset for? What concequence could possibly follow him after this little episode? Finally, the expression left his face as he looked into her own. She knew all the doubts and insecurities she was feeling were plainly visible. She watched as his lips twitched slightly, the corners quirking ever so slightly upward, until finally he was actually smiling. It was like before too, no grin or arrogant smirk. Just a warm and reassuring smile....directed entirely at her.  
  
"Come here, Misao."   
  
The deep voice jolted her from the trance his smile had put her in, and she saw that he was now holding one of his arms outstretched towards her, palm up, beckoning her to rejoin him on the mat. She complied, and he snagged her pulling her down into his embrace. His fingers threaded through her hair as her head bent toward his bare shoulder.   
  
"Worrying over trivialities?" he murmured.  
  
"Do you have to talk down to me all the time? It's not something you can sweep under the rug." she replied a bit indignantly.  
  
He raised one perfect brow, curiously. "I'm not trying to sweep anything. You're the one moping around, refusing to say what's bothering you."  
  
Her head snapped up. "I shouldn't have to spell it out for you!"   
  
Uttering a low groan, Saitou raised his free hand to rub tiredly at the bridge of his nose. "I don't have the patience for beating around the bush, minx, just spit it out." he grumbled. Though he already had an inkling of what was bothering her, he preferred to hear her say it aloud.   
  
After a long, drawn out silence, in which Saitou almost gave up hope of her answering him, she spoke; her voice barely a whisper. If her head hadn't been lying on his chest with her mouth so near his ears, he most likely wouldn't have heard it.  
  
"Saitou?"   
  
"Hmm?" He glanced down at the top of her head as it lay on his chest.   
  
"Where do we go from here?"   
  
He arched a brow once again in question. "What do you mean, minx?"   
  
He felt her heave a sigh before continuing. "I mean...when we finally do leave here. Where will we go? Off on our own, in different directions, as if this never happened? This isn't so easy for me. you know. I can't just ignore everything that happened."   
  
"Who said anything about ignoring it?"  
  
At his response, Misao's head shot up so fast, that Saitou had to rear his own back to keep from getting hit in the chin. He took in her surprised look, eyes wide and mouth in the shape of a little 'o' and couldn't help but chuckle. Thier eyes met, his peering at her through wispy bangs, her's searching for confirmation that he'd meant what he had said. She looked deep into those amber eyes. Wolf's eyes, she thought vaguely. And there, in the far recess of that molten gaze, she found her answer. And she smiled. Brightly she smiled as she felt a sense of reassurance sweep over her. He doesn't want to forget. He wants to remember, same as me. With that thought, she lowered herself back into his arms and snuggled against him once more.  
  
"Nobody," she sighed, smile not fading in the least. "Nobody at all."  
  
"Hey minx?"  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured, for the moment completely and blissfully content.   
  
"Ever decide whether you wanted to come work for me or not?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied.   
  
He frowned at her indecisiveness. Well, they could talk about that later, he ventured. "On another note - take those damn clothes off. They're damp and cold."   
  
She sat up, looking down at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "You want them off so much, why don't you take them off?"   
  
He grinned, a light sparking in his eyes. "My pleasure." he practically growled.   
  
He moved so fast, it took Misao completely off guard. One minute she was lying beside him, her head on his chest. The next, he had flipped them so that she was flat of her back and he hovered above her, much like he had the night before. Misao's own eyes lit up as well, when his hands moved to disrobe her once more.   
  
After she was quite naked and settled in his arms again, Misao said lightly, "You know what, Saitou? I think I may just take you up on that job offer after all."   
  
"Glad to hear it, minx." Saitou replied, unable to hide the smile her words brought to his lips. He tightened his arms ever so slightly around her possessively and nuzzled slightly before planting a soft kiss on the crown of her head. "Glad to hear."  
  
The End 


End file.
